As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling system's may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, an information handling system may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many problems reported by customers with respect to server instability, precision, identity, or storage/network performance, are attributable to an incorrect or suboptimal configuration by the customer. Moreover, an incorrect or suboptimal configuration reported by one customer may be the same as or substantially similar to a configuration error reported by a second customer. If both customers initiate customer support inquiries, the effort required to identify and resolve the first customer's issue may be substantially and undesirably duplicated for the second customer.